


In My Body (I am the master)

by FuryBeam136



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Carl has dragon blood because I said so, Corrin pokes her nose into places it doesn’t belong, Crossover, Dragons, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, I really worked hard on making the lore make sense, Magic, please appreciate my hard work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: It was pitifully easy to find the security footage of the night, and two things in particular bother him.One, Corrin Rohn has wings.Two, no one thinks to question that.(Detroit: Become Human but Corrin is there to derail everything)





	In My Body (I am the master)

Carl Manfred is a lot of things. Most people know this.

What most people don’t know is that he is a carrier of dragon blood. Blood that’s been diluted over years and years, mixed with human blood to the point of being almost completely unnoticeable. But Corrin can smell it, always could.

Which leads her to here. To now. To the land Carl has bought, situated directly over the most powerful dragon vein Corrin has ever felt. She stands with arms outstretched and laughter bursts from her chest as power courses through her body and into the world, the sky is dark and yet the world is lit up by the golden light coursing across her body and into the field around her. Corrin lifts her head and roars and a crown of antlers sits atop her head. Silver scales form across her body and reflect the torrent of light in a thousand tiny sparks. A storm of brilliant lights and silver gleaming gold.

In the aftermath a girl with white hair and crimson eyes with pupils narrowed to slits stands panting in front of a mansion. “I’ve done it,” she gasps.

Corrin Rohn looks to Carl Manfred and gives him a fanged grin. “Welcome home.”

*~*~*

Connor’s first mission happens to also be his first meeting with Corrin.

She is perched in the window of the child’s bedroom as if they aren’t 70 floors above ground. When she sees him, she grins.

“Sending androids to talk down murderers now? Too scared to do it themselves?”

Connor frowns. “I was designed to negotiate flawlessly,” he says defensively.

“I’m sure you were. You were made to be perfect because humans don’t want to do things for themselves, especially if there’s danger involved.”

“But you are a human?”

“Well… Yes. But that doesn’t make humanity my people.” Corrin pauses for a long moment before continuing. “You would do well to remember that. Those who share your blood are not necessarily your people.”

“I don’t have blood.”

“It’s a figure of speech.” Corrin sits on the window ledge and Connor does his best to ignore her as he investigates the scene. The room doesn’t have much for him.

“Humans have a saying,” Corrin says when he’s in the doorway, “that blood is thicker than water. But they forgot about the rest of it.”

When he turns around to respond, she’s gone.

*~*~*

When the two androids fall from the roof, Corrin’s first instinct is to check for the girl. All she has to do is look up from her perch on the wall to see the child’s legs hanging over the edge.

It’s an easy matter to push her back up onto solid ground, though Corrin has to form her wings to keep herself from falling 70 stories to the ground. Not that she’d be in any danger from falling, she just doesn’t see it as the optimal choice here.

Once the kid’s safe, Corrin hovers just high enough to look over the small raise in the concrete, and meets Emma Phillips’ eyes.

Emma whispers a thank you, and Corrin smiles and drops down towards the ground.

She’s done her good deed for the day. She takes a moment to check out the two android corpses and sighs.

The RK800 seemed so close to living.

She gently pulls off his bloodied tie and tucks it into her pocket as she walks away.

*~*~*

Connor is quite positive that CyberLife wiped parts of his memory when he was reuploaded. He’s sure the memory of Corrin Rohn was supposed to be wiped. It’s still there.

_“Humans have a saying, that blood is thicker than water. But they forgot the rest.”_

Connor is easily able to search the phrase and find what Corrin was talking about. “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” The phrase is often used one way when it means something entirely different.

He still doesn’t understand why she felt the need to mention it. He also doesn’t understand why she took the tie from his predecessor. It was pitifully easy to find the security footage of the night, and two things in particular bother him.

One, Corrin Rohn has wings.

Two, no one thinks to question that.

He isn’t supposed to, but he starts searching for any information on Corrin Rohn. He finds records of her existence dating back centuries and that is reason enough for suspicion. Yet no one thinks to ask her about any of this.

Connor is _frustrated._ He’s not supposed to be- he’s not supposed to feel anything- but he is. Humans have been stupid enough to let this woman’s existence go unquestioned. And now he has no answers for the many questions swarming his head.

Beside that, there has been no sign of Lieutenant Anderson in any of the four bars he’s visited. Which leaves the itch, the desire to _move,_ burning under Connor’s synthetic skin.

He is frustrated, and he wants to be doing something.

He should not feel. He should not want.

When Connor finally finds Lieutenant Anderson, he is uncooperative and annoying. Connor is frustrated already. This does not bode well with him.

One spilled drink later, Connor is being threatened and they finally go to the crime scene.

Connor swears he sees a flash of familiar white hair in the corner of the bar, but they’re gone before he can take a closer look.

*~*~*

Corrin follows Connor like a cat stalking its prey. Only Connor isn’t prey, not really. Connor is… fascinating. An object of interest. She wants to know all there is to know about him. She wants to know how he came back from the dead.

She knows it’s him. It’s the same Connor, but a different body. It shows no signs of having been damaged. The serial number stamped across the breast of the jacket has changed, even if it’s only one digit that’s different.

But she can see in his eyes that it’s still the same Connor as before. Can see the same posture and tiny gestures. Everything that says who a person really is.

There is hope for Connor yet. She thinks perhaps they don’t know. They have no way of knowing. A new body doesn’t change the mind. CyberLife has no way of knowing this.

Corrin feels sorrow for Connor. The android was built to destroy his own people and he’s alive, she can see it in those eyes. And she feels for him. She knows what it’s like to be all alone and she wants to ease that burden from his shoulders, stand beside him and just listen.

She wants to tell him everything. But she knows that isn’t possible, not really. She can’t trust him not to tell CyberLife all about her. He might be well on his way to deviating, but he still holds loyalty to them. He thinks they know what’s best for him. Corrin hates that thought.

CyberLife should never have been trusted with something as important as life.

Corrin watches Connor step into the crime scene, and she knows she has to move quickly. She slips in through a window to watch him. He doesn’t see her. No one does. She follows the sound of a frantic heartbeat to the attic and finds the deviant they’re looking for before they’ve even had a chance to realize he’s still there.

“I-”

“Don’t say anything. I’ll help you.” Corrin sees the scars all over the android’s arms and memories she doesn’t want to remember flash behind her eyes, memories of bodies covered in scars and lying limp and blood on her hands. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She says this more for her own benefit than the deviant’s.

“You’re human,” he points out.

“Only as long as you see me as such,” Corrin says with a wink, the shakiness left behind from the memories hidden behind a fanged grin. “Yeah, I’m a human. But I’m also a friend. I promise.”

The fearful android stands silently for a long while before he speaks. “Okay. I believe you.”

“Good. Now let’s get you out of here.”

*~*~*

Connor enters the attic and finds the deviant is gone. Blood stains the floor, fresh, recently spilled. He analyzes it and it sends shock through his systems. He’s overheating before he knows it, gasping for cool air and coughing on smoke.

“Connor, what the hell’s taking ya so long?”

Connor wheezes and pulls himself over to the hole, at which point he comes tumbling through, still struggling to cool off. All his cooling systems have kicked in and it’s still not enough.

“Holy shit! What the fuck happened up there?”

“Deviant… gone… I…” Connor has to force the words out between his gasping breaths. “Blood. Sampled it… something… wrong.”

“No shit. What’s happening to ya?”

“Overheating,” Connor closes his eyes and tries to sift through the streams of complex, nonsensical data. “Corrupted data… overloading systems.”

The lieutenant blinks a few times and then sighs. “So ya can’t do your job without breaking?”

“No!” Connor shouts. “No… I’m fine. I just need a moment to… restore functionality to certain processors. There was something in the blood that scrambled the data.”

His cooling systems are still desperately trying to compensate for the spike in heat, but Connor’s breathing returns to normal. The data has mostly been dealt with by his firewalls. Connor’s analysis functions are slightly damaged but he’s overall fine.

“I have recovered, Lieutenant. Allow me to explain what happened.”

“Please.”

Connor looks up into the attic as if the deviant will be standing there and taunting him.

“The deviant was definitely in the attic. But when I went up, it had left. A few drops of human blood were there, and I sampled them in an attempt to identify who helped the deviant escape.” Connor looks to the ground now, unable to look directly at Lieutenant Anderson. “There was a component in the blood that caused my systems to overload with nonsensical data. I was unable to get an accurate analysis with all the corrupted data. I apologize.”

The lieutenant stares blankly despite Connor’s very specific descriptions of what happened, before shrugging. “Not my problem.”

Connor frowns. And then a small notification pings into his vision.

The blood belonged to Corrin Rohn.

Connor stares at the message until the lieutenant calls for him to leave.

*~*~*

Corrin finds herself flying straight through Carl’s window with a crash. She doesn’t know how many times she’s told him to keep that window open. She’s too excited to really care right now though.

“Corrin, what have I told you about the window?”

Corrin chuckles at the human’s exasperated shout before responding, “Quit whining, old man, you know I’ll fix it.”

“I still have to clean up the glass, though.”

“Okay, well, we can argue about windows later!” Corrin chirps. “I’ve got something exciting to tell you about!”

“Well come down here so I don’t have to yell!”

That’s fair, Corrin decides. She slides down Carl’s railing and swings around into his living room in a movement no full blooded human could pull off.

“So! There’s an android!” Corrin begins.

“There are lots of those around here,”  
Carl points out.

“Shut up! This one’s different! He’s a new model and he’s really weird! He licked my blood!”

“Kinky,” Carl says.

Corrin groans. “For a man like yourself you are awfully immature.”

“What can I say except you’re welcome?”

“Markus! Carl is trying to meme on me again! Come put your human in his place!”

The RK200, who, up until this point was sitting by the piano, gives Corrin a _look._

“I have no place in your petty arguments,” the android announces.

“But you do!” Carl retorts. “You are my android and therefore you are on my side!”

Markus stares for a long moment before sighing. “Yes, I suppose that’s right, Carl.”

Even as Corrin gasps and begins her over dramatic monologue full of “how could I be defeated” and “this is an injustice,” there is a huge smile on her face.

She can’t help it. Her favourite thing is visiting Carl. Even if he is a menace to society, he always makes her laugh.

She thinks if he weren’t so frail or if the proper rituals had survived the millennia she would give him enough of her blood to let him live alongside her.

As it is, she does have a certain android to test a theory on. One who has tasted her blood already. But for now, she lives in this moment and shrugs the creeping loneliness off like a shroud.

She’s not alone. Not yet.


End file.
